


Aidan & Scarlet support conversation level C

by Max_The_Merc



Series: Aidan and Scarlet [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Conversations, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Support Conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_The_Merc/pseuds/Max_The_Merc
Summary: Aidan heads for the castle's training hall for some solo practice, little did he know was thta someone else was in there.





	Aidan & Scarlet support conversation level C

Aidan: Ah, it seems to be the perfect time for some solo training in the arena!

Aidan: …Wait a second, someone is already training. Who is that?

Scarlet: HI-IYAH! HAA!

Aidan: It’s none other than Scarlet. Maybe she’s close to finish so I’ll wait here (and take some notes of course).

Scarlet: HEE- … Why do I feel being watched?

Scarlet: Hey, you! Yes, the creeper on the front row!

Aidan: Haha, alright alright! You caught me.

Scarlet: Oh it’s only you, Aidan. Why are you here? Did no one tell you that is rude to watch others unannounced?

Aidan: First off: Hi how are you? Second: I just happened to get here so I could train for a while but as it seems, you already made the ground your own, and I was wondering if-

Scarlet: I could finish my training so you could begin? Well, tough luck because I’m just done with my warm up and I’m about to do my main training.

Aidan: Yes… and also that you seem somewhat familiar, as if we knew each other some years ago and-

Scarlet: If you watch me for long it will refresh your memory? Sorry, but you just don’t ring a bell for me and if we have ever met, I would recognize you immediately.

Aidan: (Well that was rude…)

Scarlet: Excuse me?

Aidan: oh nothing, nothing!

Scarlet: *sigh* listen, I don’t want to get moody so I’ll be diplomatic and ask you to wait for your turn outside.

Aidan: Alright then, I’m leaving. But have you considered having some review? From what I’ve seen your footwork seems off, maybe if you didn’t spend most of your time fighting on top of your wyvern-

Scarlet: Her name is Joan…

Aidan: …Maybe if you didn’t spend most of your time fighting on top of Joan, you could have a better chance in case you can’t count on her. So, what do you think?

Scarlet: …Fine, just because I’m a little rusty fighting on foot. Just don’t get too annoying, alright?

Aidan: I promise!

Scarlet: Good… *sigh* …HEI-

Aidan: Watch your balance!

Scarlet: This is going to be a long afternoon…

*Aidan and Scarlet attained support level C.*


End file.
